


New room mates

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ficlet, Frikey, Gay, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Male Character, Short, Short One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey and Frank have in moved in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New room mates

**Author's Note:**

> Frank Iero and Mikey Way are not mine do not belong to me. This is fake I made it up. It fiction.

I have been living with Mikey about two weeks we have grown even closer in this time. I don’t know when it happened that I started being attracted to him. We are sitting on the sofa drinking a beer. He was laughing at something I said. I don’t know why I did it. I leaned in kissing Mikey. I don’t know what I expected from him possibly screaming at me hitting me maybe even throwing me off. What happens instead is he is kissing me back. When we brake apart we are both breathless. I was startled when Mikey abruptly stood up. He moves between my legs quickly. Dropping to his knees he starts undoing my jeans. I hadn’t expect this but I do not stop him. I let me take me out of jeans and boxers. He lowers his head to my crotch taking me in his mouth. He quickly envelopes the entire shaft in his warm wet mouth. I harden imedatly. He moves his head up and down my aching shaft taking me as deep as he can. I cant help the moan that escape me. He looks beautiful like this between my legs his head bobbing on me. I reach out stroking his hair. He suddenly does something wicked with his tongue. I have to use all my self control not to thrust into his mouth. He takes me in hungrily pushing me closer to the edge. It dose not take me long to come to a violent climax. I spurt my load in to that sexy mouth of his. He suckles at me trying to swallow every drop. Some of it escape down his chin causing me to giggle. He stand up as I tuck myself back into my jeans. He looks me in the eye very serious and says next time you are fucking me. I choke on the beer I am nursing. He does not even ask me for any thing in return. I lay back on the sofa smiling like an idiot stretchering my arms behind my head feeling relaxed. Today was going to be great.


End file.
